My Pure Magic
by Shiori Hanabi
Summary: Claire, Jack, dan Nathania(OC-ku) akan pergi ke suatu tempat baru untuk menghindari penyihir yang memburu Claire dan keluarganya. Apakah mereka dapat bertahan disana? Dan bagaimana cara mereka menghindari penggunaan magic mereka? CEKIDOT
1. Chapter 1

Hai, semuanya ^_^

Claire : Loe siapa!?

Saya adalah authoress baru dan ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya.

Claire : Lalu!? (Nggak peduli)

Kejem banget loe! Ntar gue ganti pemeran utamanya jadi Jack aja, baru loe tau rasa!

Claire : (Histeris) JANGAAAANN! Ntar nasib gue gimanaaa!?

Lalu!? (Ikutin gaya Claire)

Claire : Ampuni gue!

Jack : Ada apa ini!? (Tiba-tiba nongol)

Uwaaaa! (Kaget) Loe ini bikin gue kaget aja. Daripada loe kagetin orang mending loe urusin kakak kembar loe! (Nunjuk Claire)

Jack : Kakak kembar!? Emang gue ada kakak kembar!? (Bingung sendiri)

Tuh (Nunjuk Claire lagi)

Jack : Claire!? Claire kakak kembar gue!? (Nggak percaya)

Tepat sekali. Udahlah, gue mulai aja nih cerita. Gue udah males ngomongin Claire terus. Oh ya.. Gue mau kasih tau cerita disini keluarga Claire dan beberapa Character ada yang punya Magic dan disetiap akhir Chapter gue akan memberitahukan Magic Character-nya... So CEKIDOT ^_^

Jack : Mohon maaf jika terdapat banyak Typo, OOC dan kesalahan lainnya dalam cerita ini Mohon reviewnya juga yah...

_**DISCLAIMER : Harvest Moon Character Is Natsume Own, But I Own This Story And My OC.**_

_**-2, Spring 08.00 A.M.**_

_**Claire Castle, Forget Me-Not Valley-**_

**-Claire POV-**

"Claire..." Terdengar suara yang memanggilku.

"Ibu!? Kau kah itu!?" Ujarku tidak percaya.

"Claire..."

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita berambut pirang. Manik Sapphirenya terus memandangku. Wajahnya sama sepertiku. Ia memakai baju serba putih. Ia turun dari atas langit. Ia memiliki sayap putih yang sangat indah.

"Ibu..." Ujarku sambil berlari memeluknya.

"Claire... Waktuku tidak banyak, Claire.. " Ujar Ibu sambil melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Ibu mau kemana!?"

"Claire... Tepatilah janjimu itu. Kau harus melindungi adik-adikmu dengan magicmu itu. Oh, dan juga alat yang ibu beri itu, Claire..."

"Baik, Bu. Aku pasti akan menepatinya." Ujarku mantap dan yakin.

"Claire... Sekarang penyihir yang memburu keluarga kita semakin kuat. Suatu saat mereka pasti akan memburumu... Jadi buatlah banyak teman di tempat yang akan kau pergi itu. Mungkin mereka dapat membantumu, Claire..."

#Donggg! Dongggg!

Terdengar sebuah bunyi bel yang sangat keras.

"Waktuku sudah habis..." Ujar Ibu dengan sedih dan sayapnya mulai ia kembangkan.

"Ibu mau kemana!?" Ujarku sambil berusaha menahan Ibuku pergi.

"Selamat tinggal, Claire. Jaga dirimu dan Jack juga Popuri untuk ibu yah..." Ujar Ibu sambil menangis lalu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Ibuuuuu!" Teriakku.

Manik Sapphire-ku segera terbuka. Aku segera duduk.

"Ahhh... Cuman mimpi..." Ujarku lega sambil merapikan rambut pirang lurusku yang sangat hancur dan kacau.

"Tuan Putri!? Tuan Putri sudah bangun!?" Panggil seseorang yang sangat aku kenal.

"Aku sudah bangun, Nia-Chan! Masuk saja kalau kau mau!"

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Muncullah seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Ia memakai gaun berwarna merah yang didampingi oleh rompi ungunya. Warna matanya sama sepertiku.

"Ternyata Tuan Putri sudah bangun..." Ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekat kekasurku.

"Nia-Chan... Aku sudah bilang berapa kali berhenti memanggilku Tuan Putri..." Ujarku dengan pasrah.

"Maaf, Tuan Putri." Ujarnya sambil berpis ria lalu duduk dipinggir kasurku.

"Tuh kan Tuan Putri lagi!" Ujarku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Maaf, Tuan.. Eh.. Maksudku Claire-Chan.. Aku terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Tapi tidak boleh begitu.. Aku sudah mengganggapmu bagai saudara kembarku selain Jack..." Ujarku memegang kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Tu.. Eh Claire-Chan..."

"Oh ya... Kau harus berjanji yah, Nia-Chan.. Kau nggak boleh memanggilku **Tuan Putri** lagi! Apalagi di tempat baru itu!"

"Errr... Akan kuusahakan, Tu.. Eh, Maksudku Claire-Chan..."

"Hah..." Ujarku pasrah.

"Tenang saja, Tu.. Eh, Claire-Chan.. Nanti aku akan memikirkan cara agar aku tidak memanggilmu Tuan Putri lagi."

"Baguslah.." Ujarku masih pasrah.

"Oh ya, Nia-Chan.."

"Ada apa, Claire-Chan!?"

"Aku tadi bermimpi tentang ibuku." Ujarku dengan sedih.

"Hah!? Ibumu!?" Ujarnya kaget.

"Iya..."

"Tangan!?" Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku pun menerima uluran tangannya. Lalu mungkin sekarang ia sedang melihat mimpiku itu. Yah.. Nia-Chan memiliki magic Membaca Ingatan Orang Lain. Tapi ia hanya bisa menggunakan magic itu jika ia memegang tangan orang tersebut.

"Itu... Apa yang Ibu-mu katakan akan menjadi kenyataan, Claire-Chan..." Ujar Nia-Chan dengan sedih.

"Itulah yang kutakutkan, Nia-Chan.." Ujarku sambil menghela nafas.

"Tenang, Tuan..Eh, Claire-Chan. Kan ada aku. Lalu Jack juga pasti akan menjagamu kok..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Nia-Chan." Balasku sambil tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah, Claire-Chan... Hmm... Lebih baik kau cepat mandi lalu sarapan. Yang Mulia dan Popuri sudah menunggumu diruang makan."

"Bagaimana dengan Jack!? Dia masih tidur yah..." Ujarku sambil berpindah posisi duduk menjadi dipinggir kasurku.

"Ya... Aku nggak bisa membangunkannya, Tu... Claire-Chan maksudku." Ujarnya dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan membangunkannya dulu.." Ujarku sambil berdiri lalu keluar dari kamarku.

Oh ya... Sebelum aku membangunkan Jack... Aku perkenalkan diriku dulu yah... Hai, semua! Namaku Claire. Jack adalah adik kembarku. Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat senang memakai topi birunya secara terbalik. Ia juga selalu memakai Slayer merahnya. Lalu aku mempunyai adik. Namanya Popuri. Ia adalah seorang anak yang baru berumur 8 tahun. Ia memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna pink yang indah. Ia sangat hobby memakai bando berwarna pink. Hari ini, aku, Jack, dan Nia-Chan akan mulai tinggal di Mineral Town. Ok, perkenalan keluarga kami sudah selesai.

Aku segera berlari kekamar Jack. Aku membuka pintu itu dengan pelan lalu menutupnya kembali. Aku segera berjalan kekasur Jack. Disana aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

"Jack... Ayo, Bangun..." Ujarku dengan lembut.

"Lima menit lagi, Nia-Chan..." Ujarnya ngawur.

"Baiklah... Terpaksa aku pakai cara itu... lagi.." Ujarku dengan pasrah.

Aku segera mencabut liontin yang kupakai dikalungku. Awalnya sangat kecil. Tapi liontin seruling itu memanjang dan sekarang ukurannya sudah seperti seruling asli. Seluring adalah pemberian dari Ibu-ku. Aku memainkan sebuah lagu lalu aku membaca mantra.

"_**Magical Magic Animal!**_"

#Puuffff!

Sekarang aku berubah menjadi seekor kodok. Aku segera melompat kekasur Jack.

"Weebeekkk"

"Hah!? Ada suara kodok? Jangan-jangan..." Ujar Jack dengan takut-takut.

"Webeekk, webekk! (Selamat pagi, pemalas!)"

"Uwwwaaaaa!" Teriaknya sambil terlompat dari kasurnya.

"Kembali jadi manusia!"

#Crrriinnggg!

Aku kembali menjadi manusia lagi.

"Kenapa kau harus menjadi kodok!? Kau sudah tau kan aku ini takut kodok!?" Ujarnya sambil berlari mengambil peralatan mandinya.

"Yah... Mau gimana lagi!? Itu cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuatmu bangun..."

"Setidaknya kau bisa jadi ayam dan berkokok untuk membangunkanku. Heh, Mana topiku!?" Ujarnya sambil mencari topi kesayangannya.

"Kau kan tau, Jack.. Aku sudah pernah melakukannya.. Dan kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ujarku sambil menatap sinis.

"Maaf... Waktu itu aku pikir kau itu Alarm jadi aku gebuk aja kepalamu, hehehehehe..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Sudahlah... Cepet kamu mandi dan persiapkan barang yang akan kau bawa ke Mineral Town! Nenek dan Popuri udah nunggu kita sarapan nih!" Ujarku sambil berjalan kepintu keluar lalu membuka pintu untuk keluar.

"Iya..." Ujarnya tepat sebelum aku menutup pintu kamarnya.

**-1 jam kemudian-**

"Claire, Jack, dan Nathania... Kalian jaga diri kalian yah..." Ujar nenek sambil mengantarkan kami kepelabuhan.

"Iya, nek..." Ujarku dan Jack dengan kompak.

"Iya, Yang Mulia..." Ujar Nia-Chan menyusul.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nathania..."

**-Nathania POV-**

"Tunggu sebentar, Nathania..."

"Iya, Yang Mulia!?" Ujarku sambil berjalan menuju Yang Mulia.

"Popuri... Kau ngobrol dengan Claire dan Jack dulu yah..."

"Baik, nek..." Ujar Popuri sambil berlari menuju arah Claire dan Jack.

"Nathania..." Ujar Yang Mulia sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Iya!? Ada apa!?"

"Mohon jaga Claire dan Jack untukku yah... Aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka diistanaku... Jadi mohon kau jaga mereka dengan segala kekuatanmu, Nathania..."

"Iya, Yang Mulia. Aku akan menjaga mereka sama seperti engkau menjagaku dari umur 11 tahun, Yang Mulia... Yang Mulia percayakan mereka pada saya saja..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu... Dengan begini aku akan tenang..."

"Baiklah, mari kita susul mereka." Ujar Yang Mulai sambil berjalan menuju mereka.

Aku pun menyusul dari belakang.

**-Claire POV-**

Aku sedang asyikk ngobrol dengan Popuri dan Jack. Tiba-tiba, Nia-Chan mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Buuuhhh!"

"Uwwwaaaa!" Teriakku kaget.

"Hahahahahaha!" Tawa Jack, Popuri, dan Nia-Chan.

"Kalian jahat yah..." Ujarku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Hehehe... Kaget banget yahh... Kalian ngobrol apa sih sambil asyik bener..."

"Ada deh!" Ujarku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

- Boarding : Mineral Town -

"Kapalnya sudah datang..." Ujar Popuri sambil menatap kami dengan sedih.

"Popuri.. Kamu harus berjanji yah.. Tahun depan kamu akan menyusul kami yah..." Ujarku menghibur Popuri.

"Iya, Kak Claire."

"Baiklah.. Dah, Nek... Dah, Popuri.." Ujarku sambil menarik koperku dan melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat tinggal Popuri.. Selamat tinggal, Nek.."

"Selamat tinggal, Yang Mulia.. Dah, Popuri.. Jangan bandel-bandel yah..." Ujar Nia-Chan sambil mengelus rambut pink Popuri lalu mengambil koper

"Iya, kak Nia. Dah, Kak Claire, Kak Jack, dan Kak Nia..." Ujar Popuri melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat tinggal, kalian semua." Ujar nenek sambil melambaikan tangan.

#TOOOOOOOOOOT!

Terdengar suara panjang peluit yang memerintahkan penumpangnya untuk segera masuk ke kapal.

Aku, Jack, dan Nia-Chan pun segera masuk kekapal itu.

**-1 Jam Kemudian-**

#TOOOOOTTTT!

Terdengar suara peluit kapal memberitahu bahwa mereka telah sampai dipelabuhan Mineral Town.

Aku pun berjalan melewati jembatan pelabuhan yang diikuti oleh Jack dan Nia-Chan yang sedang menarik koper mereka masing-masing.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga, Di Mineral Town!"

_**-To Be Continue-**_

Bagaimana ceritanya!?

Claire : Apanya yang bagaimana!?

Loe ngapain nongol! Pegi sono! (Sambil nunjuk sembarang arah)

Claire : Jahat!

Oh ya.. Gue mau kasih tau kalau cerita ini saya merupakan cerita yang terinspirasi dari komik Airu's Magical School.. Jadi kalau mau lihat Atfel itu apa.. Itu ada kok di Komiknya ^_^

Claire : Buhhh!

Diem loee! Jadi kalau ada yang sama itu memang saya ambil dari situ.. Jadi harap dimaklumi hehehehe ^_^ So please RnR-nya!

_**Claire**_

**Gender : Female**

**Age : 20**

**Magic : Telepaty, Animal Change, Animal Talk, Water, Snow, And Mengendalikan Atfel.**

_**Jack**_

**Gender : Male**

**Age : 20**

**Magic : Membaca Pikiran, Menyihir Orang Menjadi Hewan atau Manusia atau Benda yang Ia inginkan, Animal Talk, Membaca Pikiran, Teleport, Invissiblty, And Fire. **

_**Nathania**_

**Gender : Female**

**Age : 20**

**Magic : Hynopsis, Telekinesis, Telepaty, Menghentikan Waktu, And Melihat Masa Depan dan Masa Lalu Orang Lain.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Semua! Maaf yah saya agak lama melanjutkan fic ini...

Claire : Main Minibattle muluk sih...

Diemm!

Claire : Loe ngapain pake nama gue dan Jack jadi character game loe! Loe ngefans yah sama kami..

... (Terdiam)

Claire : Jangan-jangan loe beneren ngefans kami yah... (Curiga)

Jack : Hai, Semua! Gue ada ketinggalan berita penting nggak!? (Teleport)

Nggak! Udahlah.. Gue mulai aja ceritanya! CEKIDOT~ (Ngacir)

Claire : Jangan ubah topiknya dong! (Kesel dan ngejer Author yang ngacir)

_#Brukk!_

Popuri dan Claire : Aucchhh!

Popuri : Aduhh! Kak Skye jahat! Kalau mau teleport yang bener dongg! (Mengelus pantatnya yang kesakitan gara-gara terjatuh saat sedang teleport dengan Skye)

Skye : Siapa suruh kamu nggak bisa diemm! Udah ah~ Aku udah bebas! Jaa~ (Teleport)

Popuri : Yah.. Skyenya hilang... (Kecewa)

Claire : Popurrii... Berhenti menimpaku... (Menahan emosi)

Popuri : Ma..maaf.. (Berdiri)

Claire : Aucchhh! (Kakinya nggak disengaja diinjek Popuri)

Jack dan Author : (Ngakak) Hahahaaha

Claire : POPURIII! (Emosi tingkat tinggi)

Popuri : Kaburrr! (Ngacir)

Karena sekarang gue udah aman dari Claire.. Gue mulai aja ceritanya!

Jack : Loe nggak jadi ucapin terima kasih tuh!?

Oh iya.. Gue ucapkan terima kasih banget untuk reviewnya, Fuyukaze~

Jack : Ngomong-ngomong yang dikatakan Fuyu-Chan bener nih.. Kalau semua charac disini punya magic semua!?

Nggak.. Cuman beberapa aja kok!

Jack : OoO

Udahlah.. Gue mulai cerita ini yah! Happy reading (^_^)/

Jack : Maaf yah jika terdapat typo dan kesalahan lainnya!

_**DISCLAIMER : Harvest Moon Character Is Natsume Own, But I Own This Story And My OC.**_

_**-2, Spring 10.00 A.M.**_

_**Harbour, Mineral Town-**_

**-Normal POV-**

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga, Di Mineral Town!" Ujar Claire dengan sangat senang.

"Sekarang kita kemana, Tuan Putri!?"

"Tuh kan, Tuan Putri lagi!" Ujar Claire kesal.

"Kelihatannya aku nggak bisa berhenti memanggilmu Tuan Putri, Claire-Chan.." Ujar Nathania dengan pasrah.

"Jadi harus bagaimana!?"

"Entahlah..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku ubah Nathania jadi sesuatu!?" Usul Jack.

"Bagaimana nih, Tuan Putri!?"

"Haalllooo!" Ujar Jack dengan kesel karena merasa dirinya diabaikan.

"Tuh kan Tuan Putri lagi!" Ujar Claire kesal.

"Wwooooeee!" Teriak Jack penuh emosi.

"Maafkan aku, Claire-Chan.. Hehehe..."

"Grrr.. Baiklah! Aku langsung saja!" Ujar Jack dengan kesal sambil memgambil ancang-ancang untuk mengubah Nathania menjadi sesuatu.

"Jack!? Kamu lagi ngapain!?" Ujar Claire bingung melihat tingkah Jack yang aneh.

"Ohh, Tidak!" Ujar Nathania yang merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada dirinya.

"Jadi Anjing!" Ujar Jack sambil menunjuk Nathania.

_#Criinnnggg!_

Tiba-tiba seluruh badan Nathania mengeluarkan sinar. Lalu makin lama menyusut. Sekarang Nathania berubah menjadi anjing.

"Kainggg (Terlambat...)"

"Heh!? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nia-Chan, Jack." Ujar Claire panik.

"Nah! Dengan begini kan nggak ada yang tau dia ngomong apa! Jadi tidak ada yang bakal tau kalau kamu itu Tuan Putri juga!" Ujar Jack dengan santai.

"Bener juga sih... Tapi kasihankan Nia-Chan.." Ujar Claire sambil menggendong Nathania.

"Tenang saja, Nathania... Tunggu sampai kau tidak memanggil Claire dengan sebutan Tuan Putri lagi baru aku ubah kau menjadi manusia kembali!" Ujar Jack sambil tersenyum.

"Yahh... Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua..." Ujar Claire pasrah.

"Maaf yah, Nia-Chan..." Ujar Claire sambil mengelus kepala Nathania.

"Kainggg... (Nggak apa-apa kok, Tuan Putri..)"

"Kurasa memang betul tindakanmu, Jack." Ujar Claire pasrah mendengar kata Tuan Putri.

"Siapa dulu!" Ujar Jack dengan bangga.

"Tapi tunggu dulu..." Ujar Jack lagi sambil mengeluarkan saputangan merah lalu ia mengalungkan ke Nathania.

"Kaainggg! Kaaainng!? (Wuaaahh! Ada apa ini!?)" Gonggong Nathania dengan panik.

"Nah! Dengan begini Nathania jadi lebih mirip anak anjing!" Ujar Jack dengan senang.

"Imutnya!" Ujar Claire sambil mempererat pelukannya ke Nathania.

"Kaiiinnggggg! (Seeesssaaakkk!)"

"Maaf, Nia-Chan..." Ujar Claire sambil memperlembut pelukannya.

"Kainggg kainngg kainggg ( Tidak apa-apa, Claire-Chan)" Gonggong Nathania pasrah.

"Baiklah... Sekarang kita mau kepertaniankan, Claire!?" Tanya Jack sambil melirik Claire.

"Ya iyalah!" Balas Claire dengan semangat.

"Tapi dimana pertanian itu!?" Tanya Jack lagi.

"Hmm... Aku nggak tau... Hehehe.." Ujar Claire sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga..." Ujar Jack pasrah.

"Kainggg!? (Bagaimana ini!?)" Gonggong Nathania dengan panik

"Ah.. Aku tau! Berikan Nathania padaku, Claire!" Ujar Jack yang kelihatannya mendapatkan ide.

"Untuk apa!? Ujar Claire sambil menyerahkan Nathania dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah, tenang saja." Ujar Jack dengan tenang dan mengambil Nathania dari tangan Claire dengan santai.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Nathania.." Ujar Jack sambil menatap Nathania lekat-lekat.

"Kaaaingg! Kaiinggg! (Tidakkk! Tolong aku!)" Gonggong Nathania berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jack karena ia melihat di masa depannya ia akan dirubah Jack menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

"Jadi burung!"

_#Cringggg!_

Sekarang Nathania berubah menjadi seekor burung gereja.

"Cciippp (Terlambat lagi...)" Kicau Nathania.

"Nathania! Jack, Kenapa kau ubah Nathania jadi burung!?" Ujar Claire dengan sangat sibuk.

"Sudahlah. Nathania! Sekarang pergilah dan cari dimana pertanian itu berada!" Teriak Jack.

"Ciippppp (Baiklah...)" Kicau Nathania dengan pasrah lalu ia mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menembus awan.

**-30 Menit Kemudian-**

"Cipppp!(Aku kembali!)" Kicau Nathania dengan sangat gembira.

"Jadi ketemu tidak!?" Ujar Jack gembira.

"Cippp! Cipp cippp (Ketemu! Aku tunjukkan arahnya yah)" Kicau Nathania sambil terbang.

Mereka pun mengikuti arah terbangnya Nathania. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan mengikuti Nathania, akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Wahhh... Pertanian yang agak berantakan yah.." Ujar Claire kaget karena ia pikir pertaniannya akan sangat rapi.

"Heeiii... Itu mah bukan agak lagi tapi sangat tau!" Ujar Jack membenarkan kata Claire.

"Hai... Apakah kalian adalah turis!?" Ujar seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Mereka segera menoleh kebelakan dan mencari arah suara itu.

"Siapa disitu!?" Ujar Jack bingung.

"Nggak ada orang tuh! Kita dikerjain yah!?" Ujar Claire dengan kesal.

"Cippp! Cippp cippp! (Woeee! Kamu lihat bawah dulu!)" Kicau Nathania nggak karuan.

"Uwwwaaa!" Teriak Claire dan Jack kaget saat melihat kearah bawah.

"Apakah kalian yang membeli pertanian ini!?" Ujar seorang laki-laki pendek dan bulat yang memakai baju dan topi yang berwarna merah bata.

"I..iya..." Ujar Jack yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Jadi kalian... Baiklah.. Perkenalkan, namaku Thomas. Aku adalah Walikota di kota ini." Ujar Thomas memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, Mayor Thomas. Namaku Jack dan ini saudara kembarku, Claire." Ujar Jack memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, Mayor Thomas." Ujar Claire sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah.. Sebagai Walikota dikota ini, saya akan membantu kalian semampu saya... Jadi selamat berusaha dalam mengolah pertanian ini!" Ujar Thomas dengan semangat.

"Iya, Mohon bantuannya yah..." Ujar Claire dan Jack dengan serempak.

"Iya... Baiklah sebagai pemula.. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang!?"

"Hm.. Apa yah?" Ujar Jack sambil melirik Claire.

'Rumah ini berdebu banget... Ini pasti perlu waktu seharian nih..' Jack membaca pikiran Claire.

"Maaf.. Kami mau mengurus rumah itu dulu." Ujar Jack sambil menunjuk rumah yang debunya sangat tebal.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok.. Dan semoga berhasil!" Ujar Thomas sambil berjalan pergi dari pertanian mereka.

"Terima kasih, Jack!" Ujar Claire senang.

"Cipp cippp!? (Terima kasih kenapa!?)"

"Jack... Lebih baik kau ubah Nia-Chan jadi anjing aja deh.. Aku benci dengan suara kicauannya."

"Ok!" Ujar Jack mengacungkan jempol.

"Jadi Anjing!"

_#Cringgg!_

Dan lagi-lagi Nathania berubah menjadi anjing.

"Kaaiingggg (Aku jadi anjing lagi...)" Gonggong Nathania makin pasrah.

"Maaf yah, Nathania.. Habis kamu panggil Claire Tuan Putri mulu! Aku kan jadi pusing." Ujar Jack alay.

"Alay loee! Udah ah, aku mau urus tuh rumah yang super berdebu itu!" Ujar Claire sambil berlari kearah rumah itu.

"Tunggu aku!" Ujar Jack sambil menarik koper.

"Hmmm... Menarik sekali.. Ada seorang gadis manis berserta kedua saudaranya yang mempunyai magic... Ini akan jadi kabar baik bagi dia... Heehehehe.." Bisik seseorang dari belakang semak sambil terus mengawasi mereka.

"Baiklah.. Aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Tuan..." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum keji lalu ia menghilang..

_**-To Be Continue-**_

Claire : Woee, Author!

Apa!? (Nggak tertarik)

Claire : Itu siapa yang ngomong!?

Mene ku tehek!

Claire : Masak loe yang buat nih cerita nggak tau! Dasar Author sedeng!

Bisa nggak berhenti manggil aku author..

Claire : Kayaknya nggak bisa deh...

Jack : Haaiii, Shiori-Chan! Oh ada loe yah, Claire...

Claire : Kayak gitu amat panggil gue... (Sirik)

Jack : Emang gue harus manggil loe kayak mana lagi!?

Claire : (Ngambek)

Jack : Shiori-Chan!? Kenapa Claire ngambek!?

Kelihatannya dia suka loe deh..

Claire : JANGAN SEMBARANGAN! KAMI INI KAN KEMBARAN! BAKA AUTHOR! (Teriak sambil blushing)

Lalu kenapa loe blushing!? LALU BISA NGGAK BERHENTI MANGGIL AKU AUTHOR!

Claire : NGGAK!

LOE INI BIKIN ORANG KESEL AJA!

Claire : LOE JUGA SAMA!

Jack : UDAH DARIPADA KALIAN ADU MULUT MULUK MENDING KALIAN BERDUA BERANTEM AJA! (Emosi tingkat tinggi dan sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi)

Claire dan Author : Ayo! (Mulai berantem)

Popuri : Hai, Kak Jack!

Jack : Hai, Popuri... (Emosi mulai terkendali)

Popuri : Kenapa dengan kak Claire dan Shiori-Chan!?

Jack : Berantem... Udahlah.. Gue tutup nih ceritanya yah.. Terima kasih sudah mau baca nih cerita..

Popuri : Mohon reviewnya yah!

Jack dan Popuri : Jaaa~ (Popuri dan Jack menghilang karena magic teleport Jack)


	3. Chapter 3

Yeaaayyy! Aku bisa update kilat!

Claire: Langsung lanjut ajalah!

Baiklah tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi saya mulai!

_**DISCLAIMER : Harvest Moon Character Is Natsume Own, But I Own This Story And My OC.**_

_**-3, Spring 06.40 A.M.**_

_**?'Farm, Mineral Town-**_

**-Nathania POV-**

"Kainngg!"(Pagi!) Gonggongku dengan senang sambil loncat-loncat.

"Gukk!?" (Eh!?) Aku segera melihat kebadanku.

"Kaaiinggg! Kaingg!" (Aku jadi anjing! Lalu sekarang aku ada dimana!) Gonggongku lagi dengan heran dan kebingungan.

Setelahg beberapa menit...

"Kaainngg..." (Oh ya.. Aku lupa.. Kemarin kan aku diubah Jack jadi anjing yah...) Gonggongku yang sudah mulai ingat akan kejadian kemarin.

"Ggukkk!" (Baiklah! Hari ini akan jadi hari yang baru!) Gonggongku dengan semangat.

_#Brrraaakkk!_

"Pagi-pagi udah ribut! Anjing siapa sih yang gonggong pagi-pagi!?" Ujar Jack dengan kesal sambil membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Kudengar langkah kakinya menuju dapur.

"Eh! Ada anjing!? Anjing siapa nih!?" Ujar Jack saat melihatku. Ia mengangkatku. Kelihatannya ia masih belum terlalu sadar kalau kemarin aku telah diubahnya jadi anjing.

"Kainngg.." (Jack.. Ini aku, Nathania..)

"Oh ya.. Maaf Nathania.." Ujarnya yang kelihatannya sudah ingat dengan kejadian lalu.

"Gukk..." (Ini bakal jadi susah...)

"Claire mana!?"

"Ggukk.." (Keliatannya belum bangun..) Gonggongku sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Pasti gara-gara kemarin.. Ia pasti kecapekan gara-gara acara pembersihan kemarin.."

"Ggguukkk.." (Iyaa.. Kemarin kan ia pakai magic-nya terus..)

"Baiklah.. Aku mau mandi dulu lalu nyiapin sarapan!" Ujar Jack sambil berjalan kembali kekamarnya.

-20 Menit Kemudian-

#Brrruaakkk!

"Selamat pagi, semua!" Teriak Claire dengan hebohnya dan tidak bersalah terhadap pintu kamarnya yang ia buka dengan sangat kasar.

"Akhirnya si biang kerok sudah bangun..." Ujar Jack mengejek.

"Apa!? Kau bilang apa tadi!?" Emosi Claire naik

"Awaass loe, Jacckk!" Ujar Claire sambil mengambil Atfelnya.

"Uwaaa! Ada gajah ngamuk!" Ujar Jack makin mengejek Claire.

"Jaaaacccckkkkk!" Ujar Claire sambil terus berusaha menyihir Jack menjadi binatang-binatang yang aneh.

"Uwaaa!" Jack terkena salah satu sihirannya dan berubah menjadi elang.

Maka terjadilah kejar-mengejer antara 2 makluk itu. Setelah 10 menit...

"Hoosshh..."

_#Cringgg!_

"Makasih Claire... Dan akhirnya aku kembali menjadi manusia lagi..." Ujar Jack sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ggukkk.." (Ini makanan dan minumannya) Gonggongku sambil mendorong nampan dengan kepalaku.

"Makasih, Nia-Chan!" Ujar Claire sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Makasih, Nathania!" Ujar Jack sambil memakan rotinya dengan rakus.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

#Tokk tokk tokkk!

"Heh!? Siapa yang ngetuk pintu orang pagi-pagi sih! Kurang kerjaan banget sih!" Ujar Jack kesal karena ada yang mengganggu sarapannya yang damai.

"Jack, kamu buka pintunya yah!"

**-Jack POV-**

"Jack, kamu buka pintunya yah!" Ujar Claire sambil melanjutkan lahapan pada rotinya.

"Iya deh.." Ujarku mengalah.

"Tapi.. Sebagai nantinya.. Buatin chocolate cake untuk aku yah!"

Yah.. Claire itu paling jago memasak. Apalagi kalau masak kue dan roti.

"Iya deh.."

Sebelum aku membuka pintu.. Aku melahap rotiku dulu sampai habis lalu meminum juice jeruk dalam satu tegukkan. (Loe rakus banget yah, Jack...) Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

#Ting tong...

"Bentar..."

Aku pun membuka pintu. Disana aku tidak melihat ada siapa-siapa. Sekali lagi aku mencoba melihat kearah kanan.. kiri.. atas? Bawah.. oh! Ternyata Mayor Thomas..

"Selamat pagi, Jack!"

"Selamat pagi, Mayor Thomas! Ada apa kamu mencari kami pagi-pagi!?"

"Aku hanya mau mengecek keadaan kalian.. Dan aku sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang kalian lakukan dalam sehari.." Ujarnya sambil melihat kesekeliling pertanian.

Yah.. Memang benar.. Sekarang rumah kami, lumbung, dan tempat lainnya sudah bersih dari debu dan lumut...

"Bagaimana cara kalian bisa membersihkan pertanian kalian secepat ini!?" Ujarnya terpesona melihat kebersihan yang kami buat.

"Pake sapu sama air plus kain pel lah! Oh ya jangan lupa beserta dengan kemoceng." Ujarku pura-pura kesel pada pertanyaan konyolnya.

'Mana mungkin kami bisa bersihin debunya dalam sehari kalau pake sapu dan peralatan lainnya... Tentu saja kami pake magic..'

"Jadi.. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan hari ini!?"

"Entahlah.." Ujarku ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar kalian keliling kota dulu? Sekalian berkenalan dengan para warga."

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya?" Ujar Jack melirik Claire yang kebetulan sudah selesai dari sarapannya.

'Terima aja deh, Jack. Hari ini kita kan nggak ada kerjaan juga! Lalu aku juga harus membeli bahan-bahan untuk choco cake-mu..' Kelihatannya Claire sudah tau aku pasti akan membaca pikirannya.

"Bolehlah!" Ujarku mengikuti kemauan Claire atau kelihatannya gara-gara choco cake-nya.

Claire pun masuk kembali kedalam rumah lalu keluar lagi. Kelihatannya ia bilang ke Nathania kalau kami mau pergi. Nathania pun kami tinggal untuk menjaga pertanian dan rumah kami. Kami pun berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan seluruh penduduk kota. Yahh.. Kami bertemu dengan banyak penduduk yang baik. Tempat pertama yang kami kunjungi adalah perpustakaan. Kamu bertemu dengan Mary dan kedua orangtua-nya. Entah bagaimana caranya Claire langsung akrab dengan Mary. Mereka bagaikan sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Selanjutkan kami bertemu dengan Ellen dan cucunya, Stu. Kami juga melihat rumah Mayor Thomas. Disana tinggal Harris, anak Mayor Thomas sekaligus polisi dan satpam kota ini. Lalu kami melanjut ke Supermarket dan Clinic. Disana kami bertemu Karen, Elli, Trent, berserta ibu-ibu dan Jeff. Seperti Mary, Claire langsung akrab pada kedua wanita itu. Mereka sempat mengobrol sebentar dan aku membeli bahan-bahan pertanian dan masakan dengan uang 5000 G. Setelah berbelanja.. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Kami pergi ke Rose Square, Church, Inn, Beach, dan Yodel Ranch, Blacksmitch Shop, dan Poultry Farm. Kami cuman melihat dari luar Inn dan Church. Tapi karena sudah siang.. Poultry Farm dan Blacksmith sudah tutup. Jadi kami cuman melihat dari luar. Oh ya.. Di Yodel Ranch, kami bertemu Barley dengan cucunya, May. Dan selesailah acara berkeliling hari ini.

**-To Be Continue-**

Aduh... Kelihatannya Chapter kali ini gaje dan buruk banget... Gue minta maaf deh karena Chapter kali ini tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan.. T_T Gue usahakan deh di Chapter depan lebih bagus!

Nathania : Yeeaayyy! Tunggu dulu mana Tuan Putri!? Eh, maksudku Claire!?

Emmm... Nggak tau tuh..

Nathania : Aku cari ah... (Pergi)

Jack : Heh!? Dia kemana!? (Teleport) Baru gue datang dia sudah pergi.. Kalau gitu gue pegi lagi deh! (Teleport lagi)

(Sweatdrop) Ehmm.. Oh ya.. mau ucapkan terima kasih untuk Fuyu-Chan (Bolehkan aku panggil gini) dan Katyln atas reviewnya.

Jack : Ngomong-ngomong siapa sih yang ada disemak-semak itu!? (Penasaran)

Gue kasih bocoran deh.. Rencananya.. Gue pengen buat cerita ini ada pertarungnya.. Biar seru gitu loh! Dan yang sembunyi disemak-semak itu adalah salah satu anak buah dari penyihir jahat yang mengincar Claire dan keluarganya... Lalu siapa namanya.. Kalian kumpulkan saja cluenya.. Nanti beberapa Chapter kedepan dia akan sering muncul kok!

Jack : OoO

Oh ya.. Saya mau nanya nih.. Kalian lebih suka JackXMary atau JackXAnn!?

Ann : Tentu aja JackXAnn!

Mary : Nggak.. Ya..yang benar JackXMary..

Ann : Nggak!

Mary : Iya!

Ann dan Mary : (Berantem)

Ehmm.. Sebenarnya gue lebih suka JackXClaire dari semua... Tapi gue udah terlanjur bilang sama kawan kalau gue mau fic ClaireXCliff.. (Pasrah) Lohh.. Kok jadi curhat!? Untuk pertanyaan tadi.. Gue tunggu jawabannya yah dan Reviewnya yah! Jaa~


End file.
